A Day in the Life of E
by The Stroke.Metro Roxas
Summary: Random shotri. ...whut if Axie, Demmy, and Roxy ALLLL came to teh Earth! Oh nohz. Rated t for cussing...tho I can't remember where...


A Day in the Life of Me -- Chapter 1

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ya, Mrs. Allen?" Ejay raised her hand a little, flapping it around like she was trying to fly. "I forget...would bats really attack a person like that and go inside of their body through their nose, ears, eyes, or whatever?!"

A loud "ugh" sound came from a few of the kids in the life science class, making Ejay grin. Mrs. Allen silenced them by pointing to the detention board, the room getting quiet fast.

"In some cases, yeah," the teacher said with her Southern accent (WOOT FOR DA SOUTH!!), smiling. "But only when they're suffering from fatigue and can't find anything to eat at all. Then that's the only time when the bats'll go inside a human or animal body...and prob'ly only when it's dead."

"Kaaaaaay! Thanks, I's just curious!!" Ejay smiled, going back to propping her knees against her desk and drawing. Her friends Sonic and Tim sat on either side of her, Sonic doodling in his notebook as well, and Tim making origami (which is what he really does in class). He glanced over at Sonic, flicking a hard piece of balled-up paper at his head.

"Ow!" Sonic hissed, rubbing his head and glaring at Tim. "What?!"

"I was bored," Tim said, putting down the piece of paper that he was folding. "Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest? We only got a few more minutes till lunch."

"No, I don't wanna hold my breath and then pass out!" Sonic growled. "I'm not that stupid!!"

Ejay sniggered, glancing at Sonic. "So you say..." she muttered in between sniggers.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her and gaped, but smiling also. "Don't respond to that anymore!!"

"I was just throwing my opinion out there..."

"Keep your opinions to yourself!!"

"I dun wanna!!"

"Do it anyways!!!"

"Hey Ejay!" Tim said, poking her in the arm and making her slap his hand with her lead pencil. "Owch!! What was that for?!"

"Don't poke me," Ejay said simply, sticking her tongue out. "Now whaddya want?"

"...wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?" He asked.

"...no Tim. No I don't." Ejay answered with a blank stare.

"Devon, has Coach Wilson's class left yet?" Mrs. Allen asked Devon Mondy, who leaned backward in his desk, making his stuff nearly fall off.

"Nope. They ain't gone yet, but they leavin'." He said, flopping forwards again.

"Alright, let's start lining up so we'll be ready when he leaves," Mrs. Allen announced, picking up her stuff for lunch. "Ya'll wanna eat outside today or what?"

"Yeahs" and "uh-huhs" came from the class as they got up and headed for the emergency door for when they walk outside to lunch. Thankfully, it doesn't set off an alarm when it's opened, so anyone can walk out without alerting a fire department...

"Soooooooooooonnnniiiiiiiiiiicc!!!" Ejay whined, picking up her Chain of Memories manga and her two sketchbooks. "Can I see the picture of the comic character for me NOOWW?!"

Sonic hopped backwards as Ejay lunged for it when he shook his head. "It's not done yet!! Stop asking!" he responded, running out the door as Ejay chased him.

Tim, who was looking around for HIS sketchbook (BTW, Tim can't draw...but he still wantsta learn... . ;;), dove under his desk. Ejay and Sonic poked their heads back in the classroom, signaling for Tim to hurry up.

"Hold on, I can't find my sketchbook," Tim said from under the pile of books under his desk space. "I'll just be a few more seconds..."

"Well find it faster, the class is already done lining up and they're starting to walk...awaaay..." Sonic stopped talking, staring at Ejay's sketch book, who hid it behind her back and put a finger to her lips.

"Shush...he don't know I gots his book..." Ejay whispered, pulling out Tim's red sketchbook slightly and grinning. "I am soooo good at this!"

"WHERE IS IT?!" Tim yelled, now on the other side of the class.

"Ejay's got your book Tim," Sonic said, pointing at Ejay as Tim shot up. "She stole it from you when you were talking to me earlier."

"DAMNIT SONIC!!! I HATE YOU!!" Ejay roared, running out of the class and down the sidewalk as Tim ran after her, Sonic following behind slowly.

"GIVE IT BAAACK!!" Tim yelled.

"NEVAHS!!!" Ejay laughed, turning the sharp corner and catching up to the rest of the life science class, who weren't that far away. She sped past them, making a few yell once, and twice as Tim came a few seconds later.

Ejay started to speed up slightly as she neared the cafeteria doors, but when she looked behind her and saw Tim sailing through the air towards her, she yelled and instinctively ducked and rolled across the grass as Tim went right over her and crashed into the purple picnic tables, making the science class go "OOOHHHH!!!"

Ejay sat up, her brown hair tousled and her glasses sitting crookedly on her face. "Tiiimmm!!! JOO HOKAI?!" She asked, hopping up and straightening her glasses and trotting over to him as the class went inside the cafeteria.

"...I hate you..." Tim mumbled from under one of the tables. Ejay sighed, helping him up.

"I'm sorry," Ejay said, which is what she always said when she wasn't listening to someone. "But let's get some FOOD!! Chicken sammiches!!

YYAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

The rest of the class and Tim watched as Ejay ran through the doors of the cafeteria and charged through the waiting line, making more people yell.

"CHIICCKKEEEENN!!"

"Nii-toma!" Someone shouted, hopping on the bars that separated the lines. "Teh Brit hash arrived!!"

"Nii-chama!!!" Ejay yelled, turning around to grin at her cousin and bershty beshtesht beshty friend Britney Housholder. "Dere you ish!!"

"Here I ish...?" Brit repeated with a blank face.

Ejay nodded. "Yush...CHICKEN!!! XO" She yelled again, punching the air. She was just about to walk forward when she heard her name being screamed again. She turned, grinning like Luffy does...only bigger O.o.

"KREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Ejay yelled tackling her other bershty besht friend. "AAAAHHH!!! YOU AREN'T SICK ANYMORE!!!!!"

"I only had sneezed once..." Kree sweatdropped, stepping in line with her and Brit. "And that was five minutes ago. o.o"

After Tim and Sonic had caught up, all five of them went through the lunch line, getting whatever the hell they wanted and walking out of the freakishly loud line.

"Kay, so I'm working on this new Kingdom Hearts story guys!" Ejay grinned, eating a french fry ((Gawd I love the school's french fries for some reason...o.o)). "You all wanna be in it?!"

"Sure!!" They said, smiling.

Tim had stars in his eyes, holding his hand to his head dramatically. "I finally get to be in one of the stories! YESS!!" He yelled making a victory sign, while Kree, Brit and Ejay sweatdropped.

"Ansan zaraaaaii..." The three girls started.

"MINAMADEIUNDA!!" Tim yelled, his teeth getting sharp and his eyes turning white. ((Okay, Tim can't really speak Japanese worth a crap, but...I wanted him to, so nyaa:3))

"SHUT UP!!" Ejay screamed, smacking Tim over the head with her sketchbook and mangas, sitting down like nothing had happened. "...FOOD!!"

Her four friends watched with twitchy eyes as Ejay practically SWALLOWED the entire tray. "...what?...WHAT?!" She blinked. "Is there a spider on meh

face?! GET IT OFF!!! UWAAAAH!!!"

"Calm the hell down, Ejay!!" Kree half-yelled, stealing her KH:CoM manga -- which made her shut up. "If there was a spider on your face, there would be two ways you'd know."

"...how's that?" Ejay asked.

"One, you'd definitely feel it scuttling on yer skin, and two -- " Kree stopped talking, a blank look on her face as she stared over Ejay's shoulder.

"...Kree-sama? What's number two?"

"...A...A-x...nn..."

Brit and Ejay looked at each other and turned around to see what Kree was looking at. Ejay's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"...K-Kree...Brit...that's..."

"AXEL?!" Sonic and Tim yelled, also staring at the tall redhead from Organization XIII. Yes, the WORLD famous Axel was walking down the sidewalk after getting out of a large black car with the equally shmexeh and famous Roxas and Demyx.

"Homygod!!!" Ejay squealed, whipping back around to start talking gibberish with Kree and Britney in high-pitched voices. Tim sighed loudly, banging his head on the table.

"MAKE. IT. STOP." He groaned.

"AAAHHHH!!!!! I can't believe this!!! It's actually Axel!!" Ejay squeed. "...wait...what if it's just some loser pretending to be him at school for a prank or something?"

"I don't think so, Ejay," Britney said, her eyes stuck on Roxas as the three boys grew closer to the eating area. "If it was, he'd be going crazy, grinning like

and idiot, and going 'Heheh! Guys I can't believe we're dressed as the three most popular people from Organizaiotn XIII!'."

"...truuuuueee..." She muttered. "But now the real question is..."

"How did the Organization get here?" The three girls questioned with suspicious looks on their faces.

While the three Kingdom Hearts freaks discussed this, Axel, Demyx and Roxas went inside the cafeteria, got some luuuuunch, and came back out looking for a place to sit. Since everyone at the school was obsessed with their reputations and "couldn't stand to be seen with a freak with spiky red hair", the three boys chose to sit at Sonic, Tim, Kree, Brit, and Ejay's table.

As they walked up to the table, Sonic and Time scooted over so that Demyx and Roxas could sit on their side of the table. Axel came up on the other side and sat down beside Ejay, who was still busy talking to Kree while Britney stared at Roxas.

"Hey, motormouth!" Axel said in Ejay's ear.

"OH SWEET JESUS MY EARS!!!!!" Ejay screamed and fell off her seat. "THEY'VE BEEN PURIFIED!!!!!!!"

"..." The boys, Kree and Britney all stared down at Ejay twitching on the ground.

"...Ejay...please get up...you're causing a scene!" Brit hissed, pulling Ejay off the ground and shoving her back in her seat.

It took Ejay a grand total of five minutes before she gained composure and looked up at Kree. "Ne, Kree-sama..."

"Jajah, Ejay?" Kree glanced up at Ejay.

"...shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, right..."

"...you go first..."

"You."

"No, you..."

"Please! You do go before me!"

"No no, I insist!"

"I INSIST!!!"

"I CAN INSIST LOUDER THAN YOU!!"

"NO YOU CA -- "

"SHUT IT!!!!" Sonic roared at Kree and Ejay, who bonked him over the head.

"You shut it!!" They both shouted back.

"Moshimoshi, my name is Britney!!" Britney smiled calmly and shook hands with Roxas.

"Nice to meet you, Britney!" Roxas smiled back. "I'm Roxas. The redhead is Axel, and my other pal is Demyx."

'As if I didn't already know that...' Britney thought, but nodded her head. "The girl who fell off her ass is Ejay, the very loud girl ish Kree, and the two bakas are Sonic and Tim."

"HEY!!!" The bakas yelled.

"Unyaaaaa...I wanted to introduce myself to the harinezumiiiii!!" Ejay whined, then slapped a hand over her mouth at what she said.

Axel stared at her, his eyebrows twitching. "Harinezumi...? ...You know Japanese?" He asked calmly.

Ejay stared at him. 'I expected him to explode at that...has he gotten control of his anger or something...?' "...a l-little..." She muttered.

"Nice. We know a little as well." He smiled big.

Ejay nearly fainted when Axel smiled, but shook her head. "U-uhm...cool...cool..." She poked Kree, motioning to her cdplayer that she had borrowed over the weekend. "Please...I need Good Charlotte...noooowww..."

Kree handed Ejay the blue and black cdplayer and a cd case. She took out a black disc and popped it in the player, turning the volume all the way up and pressing play. "Aaaahhhh..." she sighed, smiling. "Good old Dance Floor Anthem..." The loud techno music poured from the headphones so that everyone at Ejay's table could hear it...and about 5 other tables around them.

"Sugoi!!!!" Demyx grinned. "They're goood!!"

Ejay blinked, yanking off the headphones. "Maybe, but Good Charlotte ish bettah than Bon Bon Blanco!!!" She sweatdropped a little.

"BAKA!!! We've gone over this already," Kree growled. "Bon Bon Blanco ish bettah than Good Charlotte!!!"

"I...disagree strongly!!!" She raised her eyebrows at Kree's WTF?! face and stuck out her tongue, putting her headphones in the middle of the table and changing the self-burned cd to 'Janken Pyon' and hummed along.

"So, Demyx, what class are you three in right now?" Kree asked, taking a bite out of her chicken sammich ((Hooray for chicken sammiches:D)).

"...I have no idea," Demyx said poking his lunch, which happened to be a giant blob of meat with...eyes?! "The principal told us to copy down someone's schedule, so if we copy down yours, I suppose we'll be in the same class."

Kree almost choked on her sammich, but beat her chest a few times till she started breathing again. "Geh...sure! You can copy my schedule if you want." she said in a kind of cough-ish voice, pulling out her class schedule from her pocket and handing it to Demyx. 'SWWWEEEEEETT!!! Classes with three of the shmehsksiest guys in Kingdom Hearts 2!!! HEEEAAAVVVEEENNN!!!!'

"I JUST HEARD DEMYX SAY COPY YOUR SCHEDULE, KREEEE-SAMA!!" Ejay suddenly screamed, her eyes wide. "That means that meh, you, Nii-chama and the bakas all have the same classes with the three most -- ...newest students!!!!" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Hooray!!!" Britney grinned, punching the air. "This ish gonna beh a fun year!!"

"Alright, guys," Mrs. Allen called, standing a few feet away from her class's tables. "Let's get back to class."

The science class trudged inside, mumbling about 'I don't wanna go back to class...' while Ejay practically dragged Axel through the doors past everyone else, her friends following closely behind.

The whole class was already out in the hallways, Mrs. Allen doing a headcount. "Jamar...Devon...Nic...Tabitha...Lena...Ameilia...Eja -- Ejay?" She stopped. "Anyone seen Ejay, Tim, Olamide, Kree and Britney?"

"I think they're still in the cafeteria," Nic said, looking back at the doors. "They were sitting with some weirdos..."

"Mrs. Alllleeeeeennnnn!!" Ejay's voice came from beside her, making her jump a little. "Mrs. Allen, we gots new kids and they copied our schedules and now they're going back to class with us!!"

"...and who are these new kids?" Mrs. Allen asked, scanning over Axel, Demyx and Roxas.

"Mr. Porcupine is Axel, the short blonde is Roxas, and the tallish blonde is Demyx," Brit said, then sweated a little when she remembered they didn't have any last names.

'Oh God, don't let her ask their last names...' Kree thought, a small bead of sweat coming to her forehead as well. 'That's not gonna be easy to explain!'

"...well...Axel, Demyx, Roxas -- welcome to Chapel Hill High. Get in line and let's go." Mrs. Allen smiled, turning around and leading the class back to the classroom.

The three girls let out a sigh of relief as they got into line with the bakas and the shmexist guys EVAR. Nic looked behind himself at Ejay, his eyebrows raised.

"Who are those guys?" Nic asked. "They look familiar..."

"Britney already said who they were, and no they don't look familiar!" Ejay hissed.

"But -- "

"SHUT UP!!!"

"God, fine..."

"Good boy."

--2 hours later, almost time for the bell to ring... --

"TO THE LOCKERS, MUSH!!!" Ejay yelled from Tim's leg, which she had somehow latched onto.

"GET OFF ME YOU LEECH!!!" He screamed at her, trying to walk.

"Mush! Muuush!"

"Off!"

"MUSH!!!"

"OOOFFFFFFFF!!!"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"...I have an idea, Ejay!"

"What no way."

"I'm serious!"

"Kay, spill the beans, hombre."

"How about you get the hell off my leg and I find something to pull you around with!"

"...no thanks. Now then -- AXEL!! WTF are you doing?!" Ejay made a classic 'WTF?!?!?!?!?!' look at the redhead.

Axel had a camera in his hand and a whole film canister wound around his hands, fusing him -- in a way -- into the camera itself.

"Phucking camera! It's trying to murder me!" He growled.

Ejay reached in her pocket and took out a small pair of scissors, chopping the film off Axel's hands. "Now then...TO TEH LOWCKERS!!! And then to teh bus...where I sit against the emergency exit door again... "

Kree stared at Demyx, her eyes wide. Demyx stared back, his face mirroring hers. Britney and Ejay looked at them, silent for a moment, before Ejay blurted out the thing that they were both thinking.

"FTW are you two doing?!" She screamed, flailing her arms.

"STARING...CONTEST..." Kree hissed, her left eye twitching.

"...ohz. I knew dat," Ejay turned to Britney who still stared at the two. "See, Nii-chama? It's a staring contest. You were stupid to believe otherwise."

"Baka oni..." Britney mumbled, grabbing her bookbag and heading for the door. "Lezzgo mah peeps. We gotsta get home and plan for the Thanksgiving week off!!!"

"GASP!!!" Ejay yelled, whipping around to grab her heavy backpack and flute. "HOMMFG we have a whole week off! We have to plaaan!!! We haaave tooo plan! ...so let's plaaan!!!" She turned back to Kree and Demyx, who were gathering their things, but still staring. Ejay, who had become quite fed up

with this, clapped her hands in their faces and made them blink.

"I SAID LEZZGO!!!" She screamed at them, dragging Kree who dragged Demyx to the buses. "We gotta go home and plan for stuff. And don't make me say it a 5th time..."

"And so they walked to the buses, waited an hour to get off, discovered -- and rejoiced -- that Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were Ejay's next door neighbors -- and since Britney, Kree, Sonic, and Tim live beside her, they were ALL NEIGHBORS. Get over it. Then they arrived at Ejay's house and begun planning for

Thank -- "

"Britney?" Ejay waved a hand in front of her face. "Why are you narrarating absolutely nothing?"

Britney sweatdropped. "Was that out loud?" She asked.

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Kree, Ejay, and Tim all nodded.

"...damnit."

"...can we just go please?"

"Eh, sure."

And they got on the bus, where Ejay noticed that none of the people that sat in the back were there, so now everyone could sit there. Except herself. Who chose to sit against the Emergency Exit door again.

THEN THEY WERE OFF TO TEH E'S HOUSE FOR THANKSGIVING PLANNING!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

And since I don't feel like writing any more, and have writer's block, so end the first chapter. Yey, and Happy Thanksgiving.

GOBBLE GOBBLE.


End file.
